


Play With Me

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Musical Instruments, Scissoring, Scratching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Play With Me

"Your little lace dress you've worn for too far..."

\- Abney Park (To The Apocalypse In Daddy's Sidecar)

 

            Morgause quietly opened the door Immediately her ears were reached by the sweet murmuring of cello playing Mozart's 40th symphony. Morgause smiled, slipped inside and closed the door in silence. She went quietly into the living room where she took her guitar with a small smirk on her face. Then she sauntered back to Morgana's chamber and ran her fingertips through the strings. Soft blues rhythms took a step hand in hand with Mozart. Morgana lifted her eyes and smiled. She turned her expression into more blue, cello's voice soothing Morgause's gently weeping guitar. Morgause pushed the strings, enchanted by the movement of Morgana's bow running along her hips. In ecstasy of the lead Morgana's lips went a bit afar from each other and she released a silent sigh. Morgause, strumming sole notes crept to Morgana and bent down. As Morgause's kiss dropped to Morgana's neck, she gave a tone, which – solely – might sound broken and distorted, but in the vortex of their love and passion fitted right into the place. Morgana played beneath the bridge and Morgause pulled the tone control.

 

            Morgause was squirming around Morgana in the dance of their crazy tunes, giving their feelings into the music, arousing each other. Then the tension finally broke and Morgause hungrily seeped into Morgana's lips. Morgana, no longer denying passion and lust, succumbed in the end and let the cello slip to the floor. So did Morgause with her guitar, caring only 'bout Morgana's embrace in which she belonged to and 'bout Morgana's lips which belonged to her.

            Morgana, biting ambrosia of Morgause's lips, was running her hand over the blonde's calves, pulling up the hem of her yellow summer dress with lace, revelling in her beloved one's taste... Morgause, sighing, gave up to the offensive of Morgana's lips, her fingers undoing the button of Morgana's tiny shorts. “Darling, whispered Morgause, enjoying the symphony of Morgana's kiss, drowning in the aroma of her yet-black hair. “I love you. And I want you... so bad.”

            Morgana laid Morgause on the bed, planted a kiss between her collarbones and her lips traced the path down until they reached the bra. Morgause sighed when she felt Morgana's hand running down 'tween her shoulder blades. And when Morgause's bra plummeted down to the floor, Morgana buried her kiss on Morgause's heart. Morgause kissed the back of Morgana's bowed head and her lips slid over the nape of the porcelain neck. As she was tasting Morgana's collarbones, exposing her chest, she felt passion scorching her from the sweating crotch up to her drumming heart.

            Morgana crept back up and stole another kiss from Morgause's lips. Morgause wrestled her over and quickly took off Morgana's blouse. Brunette was wearing nothing underneath and when Morgause pressed her naked breasts against Morgana's to kiss her nape once again, she felt moisture gathering in her lap. Morgana was breathing hard when Morgause's fingers ran over her over her hips down to her thighs... and then further down to her knees, over her calves and shins, pulling her purple knickers down with them, down to the bottom of the pale ankles.

            The ivory maiden leaned herself forward and drove the blades of her fingers through Morgause's golden crown. She softly kissed the top of Morgause's nose and whispered: “I love you too, baby. I love you so much.” She locked into Morgause's lower lip before she gave her time to answer. Morgana was circling her lips over Morgause's face from brows to cheeks, to chin, up her other cheek and brow, through forehead down to nose and finally capturing her lips again.

            Morgause drove her lips right in between Morgana's collarbones and slowly, inch by inch stole pieces of dream Morgana became. She kissed the elegant furrow of Morgana's breasts, the sublime line of her chest bone, the landscape of brunette's abdomen, dominated by the palace of pale belly button, and then yet way down to the colony of the fairy's midriff... Morgause's kisses stopped at Morgana's pubic area with hesitation. Older girl looked up to Morgana. The profound emerald eyes stared into her brown ones and gave a nod. Morgause sank her lips into Morgana's crotch, kissing her thighs up to the jewel betwixt them. When her lips fell upon Morgana's chamber of secrets, Morgause's half sister sighed with passion. The Goldilocks hesitated for not even a second. Her fingers stretched Morgana's damp canal of lust and her tongue became a spade unearthing the buried treasure. Morgause's red weapon was running through Morgana's cunt, digging deeper, her fingertips still stretching the hole. Morgana was panting, pulling Morgause's hair, her thighs closing in the orgasmic ecstasy and slowly imprisoning Morgause's head in the tight clasp, the blonde mane clinging to the sweaty thighs, tongue forging the gilded cunt.

            Morgause heard Morgana's panting and sighing, which fuelled her tongue to give the best performance. It was electric. Morgause's hair erected as Morgana's fingers stole their way through, engraving the lines into the golden treasure and as Morgause's tongue caressed brunette's pleasure pearl, she clenched her fist around the golden tresses white knuckle tight and pulled. Morgause felt slight pain... which fuelled her lust. Morgause kept tasting Morgana's pink gem, her fingers uncovering its depths. Morgana was shivering, her swollen clit throbbing against Morgause's lips. She must repay this pleasure. Morgana leaned herself forward and gently picked up Morgause's head from her lap. Kissing her lover softly she tasted herself, drops of her sweat on Morgause's petals-like lips. Morgana's fingertips stroke the sweaty skin on Morgause's back softly, running from shoulder blades down to her hips. Morgana's kisses ran over Morgause's jawline and throat in between her collarbones, walking along the trail of her chest bone. Morgana wrapped her lips around the tiny rosebud, softly caressing the other one. She piloted her lips down over Morgause's breasts, her hand resting on the soft thigh, pulling up the half-drawn skirt. When Morgana's fingers parked 'tween Morgause's thighs, Morgause gave a sigh. She quickly helped Morgana to take the dress off. Snow White pressed her form against the blonde, her fingers playing with her hair. Morgause laid a soft kiss upon pale maiden's lips and sighed into her ear: “I love you, baby.” Morgana smiled, kissing the tip of Morgause's nose. “I love you too, darling.” Morgana smirked, slowly liberating Morgause's thighs from the lace prison. Morgause sighed again, embracing her beloved one. Morgana locked her lips into Morgause's, kissing her hard as her fingers caressed the inner side of Morgause's thighs. Her brisky fingers were gathering moisture as they ran through the slit of ecstasy. Morgause panted, her fingernails scratching the lines into Morgana's alabaster white back. The brunette's fingers were running through Morgause's cunt, attacking her clit and forcing the blonde to writhe in ecstacy, thrashing underneath Morgana, exhale lovesick panting and bite on the brunette's lower lip hungrily, ravenously and voratiously, and Morgana, fueled by lust, didn't wince, not even when Morgause bit on her lip and she tasted her own blood... it only made her to want Morgause even more, to press her naked form against her beloved one. Sweaty bodies were serpentined against each other and Morgana, full of joy and happiness, gleefully laughed into Morgause's skin.

            Morgause was hungrily tasting Morgana's shoulder and collarbone, lustfully caressing her shoulderblade. Morgana was up to wrap her spreaded lips around her sister's earlobe, but – as blonde's fingers raided the pearl within her shell – she panted into Morgause's ear instead. Morgana's kisses stole down Morgause's face like tears, her fingers running through her hair. Morgana pressed her naked sex against Morgause's crotch, wrapped her arms around blonde's shoulders, kissed the soft lips... Morgause began to thrust against Morgana's lap, rubbing her cunt over Morg's thigh, kissing the beauty beneath her... and Morg thrusted back.

            Morgause writhed, still stealing Morgana's face down with kisses, still aroused, Morgana fucking her hard, yet softly, her fingertips running through Morgana's ebony mane, her lips running from Morgana's chin over cheek up to the earlobe, where they stopped for a moment, whispering love into Morgana's ear, wrapping around her auricle, then jumping back to brunette's lips, sucking on her tongue, kissing her chin, kissing her Adam's apple, running over the neck to reach the gem between collarbones and then over the chestbone, over the furrow of the pale fairy's breasts, over her abdomen, over the bellybutton down to the Pelvis Mountains and yet lower, towards the damp spot between the smouldering thighs.

            Morgana rolled her lips over the inner side of Morgause's thighs, her raven tresses leaping to Morgause's damp skin. Morgause gave a lovesick sigh when Morgana's lips met hers. Morgana sucked on Morgause's lower lips, feeling the blonde's hand running through her sea of night. Morgana kissed and licked and sucked on Morgause's nub. Morgause's thighs closed around Morgana's head like a beartrap. Morgana's arms entwined into Morgause's thighs, her fingers spread the batcave and her spear slipped 'tween her lips and mercilessly slain the butterfly within Morgause's shell. The blonde writhed, one of her hands pressing Morgana towards her hips, forcing her to dive into her cunt, the other hand scratching Morgana's pale back. Morgause swayed her hips towards Morgana's face, all covered in sweat, arousal running through her veins like adrenaline...

            Morgana lifted her head from Morgause's lap and sat down upon her, her crotch on blonde's cunt. Morgause propped up on her elbows, while Morgana leaned back to produce her flashing cunt and fucked Morgause hard, rubbing her clit against Morgs'. Morgana gave a monstrous groan as she orgasmed, but still she kept on thrusting until Morgause fastened pelvis muscles and her fingernails scratched Morgana's thighs as she also came.

            Morgause fell back into the blankets and Morgana collapsed onto Morgause's chest, breathing hard, kissing Morgause's collarbones. Morgause kept running her fingers through Morgana's midnight plumes which were creating her beautiful tresses and whispered: “You know I love you, baby, do you?” Morgana lifted her hand and faced Morgause, their lips only inch apart. “I do... And you know I love you too, right?” she whispered, kissing older girl's cheek. Morgause softly caressed Morgana's cheek with her knuckles and stroke her hair. There was no better answer than locking her lips into Morgana's.

 

"Nikto ťa nemá rád tak ako já"

//No one loves you like I do//

\- Elán (Láska moja//My Love//)

 

 


End file.
